Drunken Love
by chibidevil512
Summary: Alcohol can do many things... It can take away your inhibitions... It can take away your fears... It can hide your embarrassments. Read to find out what hilarious and sexy things happen when our royal couple gets in knee deep! FOREWARNING! The story does contain mature and at times explicit scenes! Please read at own discretion!
1. Preface

Hi guys! It's been a while since I wrote a story for Kyou Kara Maou! I decided to do a different approach and something sexy but will be light hearted and humorous! Enjoy~!

* * *

"Ah…!" Wolfram gripped the silk sheets beneath his hands as deft fingers plucked at his nipples and stroked his length.

"Come on Wolf… Lift those hips… Here, spread yourself…I want a good look of everything from here…" the hands shift to his knees and spread them as lips found his chest. Wolf felt his cheeks warm as he tried to push the hands away. "No… no Yuri..!"

The lips left his chest as they traveled down to leave kisses on the inside of his knee. They slowly trailed down to the apex of his inner thigh. He could feel a sharp nip followed by a kiss to sooth the area over. The lips repeated the same on his other leg. As it reached the area close to his groin, Wolfram felt a slight pinching sensation and looked to see that several hickeys had been left in the area. The lips moved to the evidence of his arousal and he felt a slight breath sneak across his aching member.

"Aww… someone is dripping here…"

"No…! Don't talk like that! It's embarrassing."

"It's not embarrassing. It means you want me just as bad as I want you." The hands moved down to spread his cheeks, "See, you're such a pretty shade of pink here… The rest of you is so pale Wolf… It only makes this place look even more beautiful. Are my words affecting you, Wolf? You're twitching here…"

Wolfram jerked as he felt a finger probe him in his ass and his blush turned a crimson red as he squeezed his eyes shut.

 _Tsk… this is too much! I feel like dying of embarrassment here! But it feels so good…! I didn't know Yuri would be like this…! This is all because of that day!_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this small introducing chapter! As always, constructive criticism is always welcomed!


	2. Chapter 1

_Several days ago…_

Wolfram relaxed on a stone balcony as he watched his daughter Greta play around with the new puppy she had recently adopted. The days were passing by peacefully and it made Wolfram almost miss the hectic days when there were wars to fight and things to be done.

Suddenly, from far off, he heard a voice call, "Gwendal? Glendale! Where are you!" Wolfram turned as Anissina rounded the corner carrying another one of her inventions."Wolfram! Have you seen Gwendal? I wanted him to try this new invention that I made. It can change anyone's hairstyle and color. I wanted to try it on Gwendal, but he's disappeared somewhere again…Say, do you want to try it for me instead?!"

"A-Ah, no! I think Gwendal is much more suited for testing your inventions! I saw him in the courtyard near the rose gardens!"

"Oh… I see well that's too bad I think you could give a new hairdo a try you know? But no matters! Gwendal! You know you can't hid forever!"

Wolfram breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the red-head speed off again in the direction of the rose gardens. "Sorry aniue, there are some people in life you don't want to cross…" He offered a silent prayer to Gwendal as an apology for revealing the other man's hiding place.

Turning his attention back to Greta and the puppy, Wolfram walked over to the playing duo and scooped both into his arms. "I know you're having a lot of fun Greta, but it's almost time for supper. Shall we go and get ready? Lady Cecille is coming back from her trip today after all and we're going to have a nice banquet."

"Okay Papa!"

 _Later in the evening…_

"OH HO HO HO…! This trip was magnificent! I've brought back souvenirs for everyone!" Cecilie was flamboyant as ever and spoke of the many different regions she visited.

Wolfram sighed a little as he watched his mother recount her trip with excitement. Although he was glad that she was able to do what she's always wanted to do, her so called "free and easy quests of love" often made him wonder how she was able to run a country so well when she was Maou.

"You know your highness, I visited a small province that specialized in producing all sorts of rare wines. I couldn't resist at the sight of so many rare collections and so I brought back some. Here! Try this one… oh and this one is exquisite as well!"

"We-Well thank you for your offer Cecilie-san, but-"

Watching the way his mother put her arm around Yuuri's shoulder, Wolfram felt a surge of jealousy. "MOTHER! Will you stop clutching onto Yuuri like that! Plus you know Yuuri is a wimp so he has a low alcohol tolerance!"

"He-Hey! Don't say wimp!"

"Buuuu… what a spoil sport…That's right! Wolfram since his highness has a weak tolerance why don't you drink this in his place then!"

"But moth-"

"No buts! We both know you can handle your drink so why not~ You wouldn't refuse a request from your mother would you~"

The grin that was spreading across Cecilie's face made Wolfram uneasy, but he couldn't refuse his mother after all. "Fine, let me try one of these…I'm sure there's nothing to be too impressed about."

A _fter the banquet…._

" _HIC_ — ahhh….. you know Yuuri, I used to be a baaaaaaad child. I would pull a prank on a butler and set his pants on fire… hehe— _HIC_ … Oh and there was another time when I hid in the in a cupboard when during hide-and-seek with the servants… and they panicked when they couldn't find me… isn't that funny? _HIC_ …."

Yuuri smiled as he carried Wolfram in his arms. The blonde drank much more alcohol than he normally would. It was evident in deep red flush of Wolfram's skin, and the scent of alcohol on his breath.

From his side he heard Conrad chuckle, "So that's why there was once time when the servants were in an uproar, saying Wolfram had been kidnapped."

Yuuri shook his head a little and gave a small sigh, "Well i'm sure we all have those moments, even Wolfram."

As they reached the doors of the royal chamber, Yuuri glanced at Conrad, "Here is fine. I'll just settle him in and turn in as well. Good night, Conrad."

"Good night, Yuuri. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Get some rest. You won't have any official duties to attend to until later in the morning." Conrad gave a small bow and left.

Shifting Wolfram's weight slightly, Yuuri opened the door to the chamber with his elbow and nudged it shut with the heel of his foot. He strode to the bed and gently laid Wolfram on the bed and filled a small basin with some warm water. He then began to undress Wolfram, peeling the blonde out of his uniform, layer by layer. He then quickly wiped down Wolfram's body and helped Wolfram put on the usual pink nightgown the blonde liked. He then started to get ready for bed himself. As he was half way through changing, Yuuri heard Wolfram stir.

"Mmm… Yuuri, what are you doing…"

"I'm just getting ready for bed, Wolf. Why don't you go back to sleep, okay?" Yuuri finished pulling on his pajama pants and strode to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He dried his hands after he finished was at the doorway of the bathroom when he was struck by a sight.

Wolfram had somehow taken off his night gown and managed to put on the silk pajama top that Yuuri was going to wear. The shirt appeared large on the Wolfram's small frame. The silk material clung the blonde's slim shoulders and pooled around his legs as he sat in the middle of the bed. As he stared at the moon, Wolfran's alabaster skin shone in the moonlight, with only the pink flush of alcohol coloring his cheeks.

Yuuri leaned against the doorway and chuckled, "Wolfram… what are you doing with my shirt?"

As Wolfram turned his head to look fully at Yuuri, the unbuttoned shirt slipping off one shoulder. With a small tilt of his head and eyes there were slightly glazed over, the blonde smiled, "I saw it lying around, so I put it on."

With a small shake of his head, Yuuri walked towards to the bed and sat down. He reached over and caressed Wolfram on the cheek, feeling the soft skin under his palm. The blonde leaned into his touch just like a cat that was being petted.

Mm…Yuuri, your hand feels nice."

"Come on, lets go to sleep, you've had a long day today."

Yuuri felt himself being pulled forward as Wolfram kiss him. The blonde's hot tongue traced the edge of his lips, seeking access into his mouth.

"Wolf-Wolfram? You're being awfully sexy today…?"

"Shut up you wimp… I'm trying to kiss you here."

At those words, Yuuri pulled Wolfram closer as he deepened the kiss, entangling their tongues. As he broke the kiss, Yuuri nipped the blonde's lower lip. "Now will you be a good kid and listen?"

Suddenly, Yuuri felt himself being pushed down. The blonde had straddled him and sat on Yuuri's stomach. Wolfram ran his hands down Yuuri's chest as he licked his lips, his arousal peeking through the shirt. "It's not enough… Not nearly enough."

Noticing the heat in the emerald pools, Yuuri sighed, "You really shouldn't tease me like this you know…. You're going to regret this tomorrow morning."

"Does that sound like a challenge? Why don't you show me how I'll be repenting."

* * *

Hello readers! It's been a while! I hope you have all been well. Summer just started and with school finished, I'm finally able to continue working on this story! As always constructive criticism is always welcomed!


	3. Chapter 2

Hi all! I originally wanted to write this with the previous chapter but decided to separate them. FOREWARNING! Content of this chapter is for mature audiences! You have been warned!

* * *

Wolfram leaned down and licked Yuuri's earlobe, drawing a responding shudder.

"Why, you…."

In a flash, Yuuri flipped Wolfram and pinned his arms with one hand. He tilted Wolfram's chin and kissed him on the cheek, lips lingering over the smooth skin. Tilting the blonde's chin further to expose a delicate neck, Yuuri licked the sensitive skin. With his free hand, Yuuri toyed with the blonde's chest; his tongue continued it's exploration in the the hollow of Wolfram's neck, suckling at the pale skin.

As Yuuri swiped his thumb over Wolfram's perky niples, he felt the skin under his palm twitch. He traced a path down the pale chest to one pink nipple and latched his mouth to it, pinching and squeezing the other nipple with his free hand. His tongue, swirled in circle motions while his teeth occasionally nipped the skin, drawing the already puckered flesh into a hard point; all the while he mimicked the same motion with his other hand. At this, Wolfram bucked against the mattress.

"Ah…! Yuuri, don't just touch me there…More… I want more…!"

"Tell me where you want me to touch you, Wolf. If you don't, I might just have to stop." Yuuri released the grip on Wolframs hands as he continued his ministrations on the other nipple.

Wolfram drew one hand down his abdomen to the apex of his hips, fingers splaying around his prominent arousal. " I want you to touch here…" With his other hand he spread his cheeks for Yuuri. "And here…"

"Tsk, you just keep teasing…"

Yuuri kissed his way down the blonde's abdomen as he spread Wolfram's thighs farther apart. He licked Wolfram's arousal, tasting the tangy droplet collected at the tip, then proceeded to lap at the rosebud further down. At the first swipe of his tongue, he felt Wolfram's fingers tighten in his hair and the blonde's thighs struggling to close against his grip. He continued his ministrations and soon had Wolfram's body taut as a bow, arching for release.

"Ah…! Yuuri…! Please, I can't anymore…!"

"You mean this?" In one quick thrust, Yuuri seated himself deep into Wolfram's body. He watched as Wolfram's body spasmed as waves of pleasure and release took over the pale body under him. He leaned down and kissed Wolfram's sweat stained brow, "Feel good?"

Mmm..! Yea…"

Suddenly, Wolfram flipped their bodies and sat, still connected, onto of Yuuri. Wolfram gave Yuuri an intimate squeeze and felt his responding twitch. As he watched Yuuri's tightened expression, he gave a small snicker. Yuuri watched, fascinated by the erotic sight of the pale body undulating on top of him. Soon the sound of heated breath and flesh meeting flesh filled the room. Wolfram climaxed again as he felt something hot splash his inside as Yuuri pulled him close and slammed his hips down one last time.

With a sigh, Yuuri leaned back against the pillows. Just as he was relaxing, he felt Wolframs insides tighten on him again.

"Come now you wimp, I want more… You didn't think this was enough to sat-tis-fy me, did you. We still have all. night. long".

"Ah-Ah Wolfram, maybe this isn't a good idea—"

 _The next morning…_

The sun was peeking through between the curtains. Wolfram slowly awakened and winced as a ray of light momentarily blinded him. Yuuri was still sound asleep and snored softly. Wolfram could only smile as it was rare that the blonde would wake up before his lover. He carefully sat up as not to disturb Yuuri and suddenly felt a dull ache in his waist. Suddenly the previous night's memories came crashing down on him.

 _"Come on Yuuri, more. Don't pull out. I want you to drive me insane with your…."_

"NOOOOOOOO…!"

Yuuri jerked awake at the sound of Wolfram's scream.

"Wha-What's wrong, Wolfram?!"

"Stupid Yuuri! What did you make me say last night! HOW SHAMELESS!" Wolfram, face flushed from embarrassment, turned on Yuuri and repeatedly smacked him with a pillow.

"He-Hey! OUCH! In case you don't remember, you were completely drunk last night you know!"

"NOOOOO! I don't want to hear it! There's no way I would've said something utterly shameless like that!"

"What's wrong with it? It's not like you didn't enjoy last night! I certainly was fine with it…OUCH!"

"SHUT IT!"

* * *

As always, constructive criticism is more than welcomed! Thank you all!


End file.
